Takeover
by Writer Noire
Summary: It's been 5 years since Gideon has won. And after such time has gone by the world suffers his wrath. But hope still lives through the Rebel Army and two survivors. Dipper Pines and Pacifca Northwest have returned and now plan to overthrow Lord Gideon's rule at the heart of the world, Gravity Falls Oregon.
1. Prologue

A 17 year old boy walks into a heavily secured gate with his dark blue trench coat getting soaked in the rain. He is one of the many people forced to enter Gideon Land. However unlike most of the people who came against their will he came with intention. His aged cap covers his eyes as he tries to not gain the guards intention.

"Welcome to your new home. Expect to be working in one week. You will be given your orders tomorrow." The guard said. Though he could barely see the guard he could hear the guard's tired voice. A girl in a lavender hoodie walked next to him and had her taser stick in her hand. The boy held her wrist as knew what she was planning.

"Come on we can take em." The girl said. She moved her other hand, which had a small blade in it, to be ready to strike.

"Don't be stupid. There are too many guards and witnesses here. If we attack now it'll give away our position." His gruff voice said. The hooded girl stood still for a second before withdrawing her weapons.

"Fine Pines, but once we're inside we have to start the resistance within this empire." The girl said. Dipper just shifted his cap to cover more of his face and tucked in his gun and baton closer inside his coat.

"Northwest we've been working together for over 5 years, ever since it started. You should trust my judgement especially since we are the resistance that has to be conducted in the capital." Dipper said. Pacifica looked down at the floor and began thinking of what they went through. However the duo heard a sound of scraping metal and saw the massive lights of Capital Gideon. The two gave each other silent signals before entering the city. Dipper looked at what used formerly stand as Gravity Falls. Once a town in the middle of nowhere now the largest city in the former U.S. When Gideon won he managed to take over the country and effectively 95% of the world. Several nations still fight, but they fight a losing battle.

Dipper and Pacifica are the only ones to initially evade Gideon's wrath and was off the radar for over 5 years. However even if they were gone it didn't stop them from hearing the nations that fell before Gideon and his empire. Over time the two trained themselves and decided to infiltrate Gideon's capital and spark a revolution. It was decided and the two immediately allowed themselves to be transferred to the Capital and start their mission.

The pair split up to their new homes. Pacifica pulled her hood down even more and continued to walk towards her quarters. Dipper walked towards his and he saw the controlled citizens along with the countless statues of Gideon.

'This place is former shadow of itself. Stan, Soos, Wendy,...Mabel I hope you guys are okay.' Dipper thought as he entered his new quarters. Dipper heard knocking on the door and opened it. Outside his door was a guard and an enforcer.

"Identification." The enforcer ordered. Dipper didn't budge and the guard moved closer.

"Identification maggot." The enforcer ordered harsher. Dipper still didn't move and the two caught fed up. Grabbing Dipper and slamming him into the wall. Dipper made no effort to resist.

"I gave you an order. Now do it or face the punishment." The enforcer spitted. Dipper then reached into his cloak only to pull out his baton and hit the enforcer in the head. His partner tried to help only to be kicked back and heard the gunshot of silenced pistol before falling on the floor with his leg bleeding. Dipper took this moment and bash the enforcer in the head with baton. The guard that was shot in the leg tried to crawl away until he felt some metal rod around his throat.

"Okay spill. Tell me everything you know and fast. I can just apply a bit more pressure and pop." Dipper said coldly. The guard cried a little at what was going on and almost screamed when he felt a barrel against his chest. Dipper quickly out away his gun, covered his mouth, and kneed him in the stomach. The guard's eyes bugged out and he fell on the floor gasping for air.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. Talk or you get another bullet in the leg." Dipper said as he interrogated the guy.

"Shit you're from the Rebels right? I thought you don't need mere guards to interrogate. I thought you used guerrilla tactics or hacking." The guard said confused. Dipper was also confused as he heard no word of any rebels in this area.

"Talk. What do you mean rebels?" Dipper asked more intensely. The guard started to cry again in front of the 17 year old as he didn't want to die.

"Okay 3 years ago a rebellion started here! The group had a cloak and dagger look to it until they official went to war with the Lord Gideon. Its-its has been reported that it was in fact led by residents of the former Gravity Falls. The only clear identity of the the rebels is their leader Wendy Corduroy. We've managed to keep word escaping from here because we stop all messages informing anyone of it. Please don't kill me." The guard said as he began crying again. Dipper gave a silent gesture of thanks punched the guard out cold. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he contemplated the information given to him.

'A rebellion has already started and being led by Wendy of all people. That girl never ceases to surprise me.' Dipper thought as he took some time to hide the enforcer's body. He also took the unconscious guard and laid him on a bench. He wrote a message to never tell anyone what he saw or else he would come for him. Cleaning his weapon and putting them away he took a walk outside. He looked at the statues and saw a palace guarded by Gideon-bots and an army of soldiers. Hearing footsteps behind him he saw Pacifica running towards him.

"Hello West. What took you so long?" Dipper said. Pacifica just punched his arm and took a peek at Gideon's fortress.

"Well looks like we have our work cut out for us. I suggest we start an interrogation with one of the lower guards." Pacifica said. Dipper chuckled and sat down on bench and left Pacifica confused.

"What the hell are you keeping from me Pines?" Pacifica said annoyed. Dipper stopped chuckling and look to his left. He saw a young family walking in a straight order and with emotions behind it. The little kid didn't smile or laugh.

"Well part of our job is done. Turns out we do have rebellion and they've been trying to contain it for over 3 years. My old friend/crush Wendy has been leading the rebellion. Tomorrow we can start our search for them and provide our assistance to them." Dipper said with a straight face. Pacifica stood there stunned before nodding.

"Fine we can start looking for your friend tomorrow. But Dipper we should-" Pacifica said before Dipper shushed her.

"We can't use our names out here in public West. We may have been gone for 5 years, but that doesn't mean Gideon still searches for us. In fact our cover could be blown at just a mention of our name." Dipper said. Pacifica nodded and sat next to him.

"So I take it you already did the interrogation." Pacifica said.

"Of course West. You know I always work fast." Dipper replied.

"You sure do. Hey what do think happened to everyone? Wendy's alright considering she's leading a war against Gideon. My family, Stan, Soos, hell the crazy old man Fiddleford." Pacifica pondered. She felt her hand being held and saw Dipper holding it.

"I'm thinking that they're still alive." Dipper said. Pacifica just moved his hand and leaned back.

"Nice try Pines, but I'm not willing to try again. Remember we got our mission." Pacifica said. Dipper laughed and remembered their time together. It was a short and sweet time when they could go from friends to lovers. However they stopped when they couldn't keep up with each other.

Pacifica then got up and went to her quarters. Dipper sat for a little more and let the rain soak him. Deciding to be ready he took out a communicator he stole from the guard. Hacking into it Dipper saw all the major locations of the capital. Before he went back in he felt himself being looked at. He turned around and saw the fortress Gideon has created for himself. He stared at it for several more seconds, before turning around and heading towards his quarters. Unknown to him someone was watching him and calculating what Dipper and Pacifica could do.

"Well they return. Llama and Pine Tree come back to reclaim their city. I could tell Gideon and have those two captured. But no let's see what they can do." A familiar triangle said.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Up

*Inside Dipper's dreams*

["Hurry Mabel! Once we get out we can plan on what to do next!" Dipper yelled. His sister had tears in her eyes as she saw the Mystery Shack fall. Stan and Soos were with them, but was caught by a Gideon Bot. 4 Gideon Bots were in town and taking everyone down with them. Dipper and Mabel continued to run and entered the forest.

Dipper took a moment to get his breath back and saw Mabel's eyes lifeless. He shook his sibling, but she gave him no sign she was fine. Dipper tried to get her to move again, but she wouldn't.

"Come on Mabel. We don't have much time." Dipper cried. Mabel made no sign to show she would move and Dipper cried.

"Gone. All gone." Mabel whispered. Dipper held his sister's hand and she slowly got up. Dipper tried to urge her to move faster and she did. However three bright lights flooded the area and the twins covered their eyes. A familiar little boy's evil laugh rang throughout the area as the lights moved closer.]

*Dream end*

Dipper woke up in a cold sweat and looked around. Remembering where he is he calmed down. Getting out of bed he put on a orange shirt and overlapped it with his blue trench coat. Grabbing his cap he ran his thumb over the faded pine tree before securing it on his head. His baton and gun rested on the drawer and he put them in his inner pocket. Opening the door he took in a breath of too clean air. Every other place was run down by factories and urbanization which led to some undesirable effects. Pollution ran wild and it was almost toxic if it wasn't for the pollution spheres to control them.

'Okay I have to find the resistance somewhere. Pacifica informed me last night after our initial meeting she would look in her district. I guess I'll start in mine.' Dipper thought as he pulled out a digital map of Capital Gideon.

'Bastard uses magic, but it's nice to know he hasn't forgotten technology. Okay I can start at one of the bars. I'm sure I can find at least one of them.' Dipper continued to think. Dipper went down to one of the normal bars near a destroyed sector of the town. Entering he found the place filled with drunks, guards, and drunk guards. He heard a small ring in his ear and pressed against it.

"Hello?" Dipper asked.

(Talk to me Pines.) Pacifica's voice said.

"Nothing much at the bar, but I just got here so I'm continuing my search. What about you?" Dipper answered. He heard a perverted giggle on the other side and raised an eyebrow at it.

(I'm at a brothel. I heard weapon dealers, high positioned men, and even council members come here. The only trouble is finding a profile on these guys. Most of the men here are rich lackeys to Gideon.) Pacifica said.

"Really how are brown are their noses?" Dipper said sitting at a table. Pacifica laughed a little, but stopped just as fast.

(Weird thing is Gideon always people to have a degree of free will. Guess he wants to appeal to all people.) Pacifica said.

"Don't be fooled he gives them the illusion of free will. Truth is he watches all he can, but he isn't God." Dipper replied.

(You're right. Shit is that who I think it is? I've got to go Pines. Continue your search.) Pacifica said with concern. Dipper let got of his earpiece and went to get a drink.

"Your poison." The bartender asked. Dipper pulled out some money he stole yesterday and handed it to the bartender.

"Just bring me a water Daral." Dipper said peeking at the guy's name tag. Daral sneered and grabbed a bottle of Gideon water. Dipper took a sip and looked around. Hearing a laugh he saw three men huddled in a table. One was tall, blonde hair, another was tanned and had tattoos on his arm, and the final one was a bit chubby and had his hair slicked up. Dipper was about to turn around until heard something that got his full attention.

"God Thomson even after 5 years of working with us and our high school career you're still a wimp." One of them said. Dipper tipped his hat lower and moved closer to the table. Taking a closer look he saw it was in fact Thomson the punching bag of his old group of friends. With this he knew the others was Lee and Nate.

"Dude shut up. Gideon's cameras can see all unless you cover your eyes or entire face. Do you want to end up like the others." Lee said.

"Right sorry." Nate said. Dipper continued to watch them and took notes. When the trio looked at Dipper he covered his eyes. After a few minutes the three got up and left the bar. Dipper followed in suit and watched them from the streets.

'Can't reveal myself in public and besides they'll lead me straight to Wendy. I can contact Pacifica as soon as I get to them.' Dipper thought. He saw the group enter an alley with no guards and saw them sprinting. Not willing to lose them he sprinted after them.

Dipper chased the group and saw them spread out. Deciding to go after Thomson Dipper followed him. If looks were deceiving then Thomson would take the cake. Though a bit skinnier he ran faster and could parkour over many obstacles. Trying not to lose him Dipper began to go as fast as he could go. Thomson actually threw smoke bombs at him and tried to duck himself in another alley towards an open area. Dipper finally caught up and saw where he was.

'Circle Park. Wow it's still here and not even even time has touched it.' Dipper thought. Hearing a rustling in the bushes he turned around and got his baton ready. However the thing in the bushes rolled in front of him and revealed it was Pacifica. Her clothes were slightly ripped and her taser had some blood on it. She got up and wiped her sleeves of any dirt.

"So Pines I suspect you also found a lead." Pacifica said. Dipper grunted knowing what happened just by looking at her condition.

"Guards."

"Incapacitated."

"Cameras."

"Obviously it hasn't even seen even my hood. Poor bastards thought they could catch me on camera. Though I can't blame them. I am a ghost." Pacifica huffed out. Both decided to continue their search until the heard several guns clicking. Raising both their hands they two found themselves surrounded. A girl with a pony and a pink streak came in with a pistol pointed at the two.

"See Tambry. I'm sure these are new soldiers of Gideon's army." Thomson said. Tambry didn't say a word, but took out a communicator. Dipper smiled as he saw Tambry never really gave up her habit of being on something that carries a screen.

"Tambry what is?" A cold voice said. Tambry sighed and showed her communicator's camera in front of Pacifica and Dipper.

"Who are they?" The voice asked.

"Robbie I believe these are some new troopers of Gideon's army." Thomson said. Tambry gave a glare at him, but kept the focus on our two. Robbie's face came through the camera and Dipper saw he had no change over the years.

"Well why are you keeping them alive. Kill them! I'm going to contact the boss." Robbie ordered before breaking contact. Before either two could protest a guard came behind Dipper and grabbed him. Dipper quickly grabbed the man's arm, wrapped his arm around the man's, and punched the guy in the collarbone. Pacifica stomped on her captor's foot and kicked him away. Tambry charged straight at them and tried shooting at them. Pacifica pushed her arm up and made Tambry shoot in the air. Before Tambry could react she found herself on the floor with her stomach hurting. Pacifica brought out a small knife, but Dipper put her hand down.

"We're here to talk, not fight. No killing." Dipper said.

"Fine. Just hurry!" Pacifica said as she dodged a kick.

"Please let me explain! We're not with Gideon." Dipper said as he blocked Thomson's punch.

"We are not going to fall for that." Nate said pulling out a knife and slashed at Dipper. Tossing up his baton in the air it expanded and Dipper grabbed it with both hands. Small sparks flew and Dipper quickly struck Nate's legs which made the man fall. Lee came towards him and threw a right hook. Dipper ducked and kicked the sides of legs. Pacifica jumped back and found herself being restrained. Dipper ran towards her and whacked everyone on the neck. Feeling a barrel against his head Dipper ducked down and used a roundhouse kick to disarm one of them.

Pacifica quickly took out her taser stick and held it like a knife. Dipper backed up and found he was back to back with Pacifica. Before they were overwhelmed someone landed next to him. Dipper's smile went up as he saw the familiar red hair and freckles. However it did stop when she pointed a gun at his face.

"Who are you? Answer me or get a bullet in the cheek." Wendy demanded.

"I'm hurt Wendy. After 5 years I expected you to at least remember me." Dipper said taking off his hat. Wendy gasped at the sight of her old friend and looked at Pacifica. Pacifica took off her hood. Wendy immediately holstered her weapon and hugged her old friend. The others were shocked, but put down their weapons. Dipper gave a slight blush and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I thought you were gone. After Gideon captured Mabel he boasted about killing you and we all felt lost. But how are you here." Wendy sad releasing him.

Dipper sighed and answered. "For 5 years we've been on the run. Gaining skills on the street, the underground, and even places we wish we didn't go. We did some stuff we hope to be forgiven for." Dipper stopped to remember the terrible stuff he and Pacifica did to survive.

"Anyways we worked on getting in here to free Gravity Falls first. It wasn't easy and we used some stolen identities to gain access to the city. And that's a basic summary of our time away." Dipper said. Wendy whistled at this and urged her men to help the injured.

"I'm guessing underground fight clubs right? Because you guys can't gain so much fighting experience to takedown a sum total of 17 of my men from the streets themselves." Wendy said. Dipper nodded and Pacifica walked right next to him.

"So what's going on with you and Gideon? Last thing I heard that last time you confronted your hands were on his throat." Pacifica said. Wendy froze for a second, but took out a cigarette.

"I had him. But he managed to escape when he used Mabel as a hostage. You think someone would protect her queen, but he doesn't. Used the girl like a toy and hell isn't even loyal to her by marriage." Wendy angrily whispered. Dipper's fist clenched hearing his sister's fate. Pacifica just picked up Nate and Lee and walked away from the situation.

The two remaining quiet and watched everyone else before going to them. Tambry was up and near one of the shipping crates. Pressing a keypad she opened a secret door on it and let everyone in. Once in they felt the crate go down. Dipper walked next to Wendy and was awestruck at the underground lair they have. It was huge and contained almost everything they wanted. Food, games, a training area, a TV room, etc.

"Welcome to our headquarters. Granted it's underground, but hey we get great reception down here. But before you go where ever you want you have to meet my captain: Robbie. I think he'll be surprised to see you of all people here. Pacifica come along we need to find a way to add you guys to our plans." Wendy said urging the two to follow. Dipper put on his hat again, but Pacifica just adjusted her hair to a ponytail.

"They seem to be in pretty good condition considering the place we're in." Dipper said while looking at the structure.

"I'm guessing King Gideon wants to have a clean city. Face it everything he reaps from the earth comes here. A hell disguised to look like heaven. Hey that guy looks cute." Pacifica said while being distracted by one of the soldiers. Dipper stifled a laugh and Pacifica noticed. She punched him in the arm in retaliation.

"By that I meant he was trying to look cute when he should be training Gideon. Dipper please understand!" Pacifica said flustered. Her blush and the way she was waving her hands made Dipper burst out laughing at his partners attempt to hide some old instincts.

"I guess boys still find a way to get between your feelings and judgement. Typical. Still its been awhile since I seen you like that." Dipper laughed leaning against the wall.

"Shut up! You're the only boy I've been with that won't kill me. I'm sure you're dying to meet some girls that aren't local whores!" Pacifica retorted. Dipper's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Pacifica we had to go there! Besides those girls were nice and you know I never took advantage of them. Besides at least I didn't have to play as one." Dipper said with a smug look. It was only for a second, but Dipper could've sworn to see actually daggers formed in her eyes. Before he knew it was comically struggling to get out of the chokehold Pacifica had him in.

"Keep talking smack you Pine Tree bitch I dare you!" Pacifica said while Dipper's pleas were on the lines of gurgle gurgle. The two kept at it until they heard two people snickering. Pacifica and Dipper moved their eyes to see Wendy and Robbie laughing.

"These guys took on more than 20 of our guys, took down 17, plus hold out against Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thomson yet the still act like their 12 year olds." Robbie said with a bright smile. Pacifica let go of Dipper and Dipper was on the floor trying to breathe. Robbie moved up and pulled Dipper up. Dipper looked absolutely surprised when Robbie patted his back and looked relieved to see him.

"Well the little squirts a man now. I hated to interrupt your girlfriend choking you." Robbie said. Dipper rubbed his throat and made sure he can talk.

"Ex-girlfriend. We're more like siblings." Dipper said. Robbie sighed and had Wendy take his place.

"Okay well enough about that. Let's get straight to work. First we have to order you guys a partner here. I know you guys are killer combo together, but you need to know how to work with other. We might assign missions that might have one of you here, while another is on the field. So Pacifica I think you should be with me and Dipper you are with Tambry. I've already alerted her of it and she'll be expecting you in the mess hall. Also Robbie will be your partner on the Alpha level missions so I hope you two can get along better." Wendy said. The two males looked at each other before deciding they just might have a more fresh start than before. They both nodded.

"Alright welcome to the Rebel's side. Group meeting in 5 hours more or less. Use this time to train, eat, or rest." Robbie said walking to a small building. Pacifica nudged Dipper and told him she's going to eat. Wendy turned and was about to go follow Pacifica until Dipper grabbed her shoulder.

"Wendy before you go. Please tell me what happened to Stan and Soos. Please tell me they're alive." Dipper said. Wendy sighed and pulled out a holographic projector. She flipped through several pictures till she found one. Dipper looked at it closely and saw Stan in prison clothes and inside a cage.

"We've gotten reports of Stan still alive. In fact Gideon's been taking pretty good care of him only because he tortures him. Physically no, but on the inside he's broken. Believing you to be dead and Mabel a toy in Gideon's hands just destroyed him. He's on constant suicide watch since Gideon want's his worst enemy to feel eternal pain. Soos is doing a little better." Wendy said flipping to another photo of Soos in a tuxedo. Dipper saw his big friend with bags underneath his eyes and a lifeless expression.

"The Gleeful's family butler and pet. We actually managed to reach him and offered a chance to come with us, but he told us that they kept his grandma hostage. If only we could find her and free her we can convince him to come with us. He told us he carries a lot of information on Gideon's palace considering he works there. But that answers your question. Dipper are you alright?" Wendy asked. She saw small tears flow down his cheeks, but his face showed no emotion.

"Damnit if I could've known about Gideon's takeover. If I only knew how to stop him back then none of this would've happened." Dipper said in a hushed voice. Wendy hugged her friend and comforted him. Dipper put his arm around her, before letting go.

"Ok enough crying about past we got the present to work on. Find Tambry and she'll show you how things work around here. That's order." Wendy said. Dipper smiled and raised his hands.

"Sure boss." Dipper said before jogging towards the mess hall.

O-O-O-O-O

Gideon was on his throne playing with his queen's hair. The king was 2 feet taller than before and his hair was cropped to spiky mess. He was built and had a certain aura of authority. Mabel was seated right with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. However she has changed as well. She was taller and her hair down to her feet. Her figure really grew and was a natural beauty. Gideon made her turn her head and gave her a sloppy kiss. Mabel normally recoiled at it, but she got use to and made no effort to resist.

"Ah my queen isn't this everything I proposed it would be. You and me along with the whole world. Also in few years we may finally bring my heir to the world." Gideon said. Mabel's eyes widened at the idea and before she could answer a ring at the door was heard.

"Who is it? Why do you interrupt my time?" Gideon ordered.

"Your highness dude, um it's me your butler with a recent disappearance of two new arrivals along with a video you might find interesting like very much." The voice said.

"Ah butler please bring it here let me see." Gideon said. The door opened to reveal Soos. He walked in with a file and a disk. Soos bowed quickly at Gideon and handed him the files and disc. While he read it Soos kneeled in front of Mabel. Mabel gained a small smile at the act and was about to say something when Gideon yelled and threw the files.

"Two more gone with those damn rebels! Butler what happened to the guards assigned to identify them?" Gideon asked. Soos flinched in fear, but prepared to answer.

"The disc contains a small video of the male's. The woman's just showed to dead guards." Soos said. Gideon put on the video and watched it. It showed from a camera on the side of the roof. Mabel leaned forward when she saw the target. He looked very familiar and it somehow filled her with hope. Gideon just watched with confusion until he saw the unknown man kill one of the enforcers die and the measly guard being interrogated.

"Trun up the audio butler. I want to hear what they're saying." Gideon said. Soos turned up the volume and they heard.

{Okay spill. Tell me everything you know and fast. You know I can just apply a bit more pressure and pop.} The man said. The group heard the guard squeal and see the man knock him out before leaving. Gideon's brow furrowed at the sight and ordered a small interrogation on the guard that was talking with the target.

"Any identification?"

"Um a Mister Tyrone Aguilar." Soos said.

"Really?"

"That's what it said in the logs before they came. The other was a Miss Teri Aguilar, but we have no record on her." Soos said.

"Fine I have some business to take care of. Butler take my queen to her room quickly." Gideon said. Soos quickly helped Mabel of the chair who had a huge smile on her face. Gideon thought it was suspicious, but ignored it and pulled out his journals. Picking #2 he chanted a spell before slamming his fist on the floor. All the color in the area suddenly went gray and a small portal appeared before him. A yellow triangle appeared and Gideon immediately went up to it. "You and me have something to talk about Bill." Gideon said. Bill chuckled and floated next to his employer.

"Why Gideon is it always about business. We could hang out like normal people or you know normal things a king and a dream demon could do." Bill said.

"I have deal for you Bill." Gideon said. Bill's expression suddenly perked at the statement and his childish behavior suddenly left.

"You have my attention Star." Bill said.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

Dipper was shooting several targets at the range with his pistol. 13 almost precise headshots and with an extra bullet to spare. Taking a deep breath he put his gun away and ran into Tambry.

"I see you taken a look at our range. Nice shooting." Tambry said while looking down on her screen. Dipper was confused about her statement.

"But you've been looking down at your screen since you finished your training. How do you know how well I shoot?" Dipper asked. Tambry took his digital map and put in a code for him. Looking down he saw that these could look into the cameras and guessed Tambry's been watching him through there. Tambry chuckled and took his gun. Before Dipper could react Tambry shot the rest of the targets either through the heart or head. Dipper's expression was hindering on shock or awe.

"Once you start doing weekly raids you'll develop Focus." Tambry said.

"Focus?" Dipper asked. Tambry rubbed the back of her neck in small embarrassment.

"Oh before Gideon's rule over us, there was a game called Watch Dogs had an ability called Focus. It could allow to see everything slower and an easier way to shoot. Turns out we can have a similar ability from muscle memory and increased reflexes. We called it Focus since when we wanted to name it like that." Tambry said. Dipper nodded at this and began thinking about it.

"Anyways we have our sparring session next. So get ready to bleed even more." Tambry ordered. Dipper did a weak salute which made Tambry give him a small grin. He'd been eating a lot more since Tambry's been forcing him to move much more in training. Mixed Martial Arts and target practice with her, daily meetings with Thompson on strategy, weapon maintenance with Lee and Nate, along with Wendy and Robbie constantly trying to get him and Pacifica to better at freerunning. Speaking of Pacifica, Wendy has been running her engine dry as well. Normally the two would decide when to relax or work.

"By the way that Spec-Ops pistol is one of the older models right?" Tambry asked as she reached into a crate.

"Yeah it is." Dipper replied. Tambry got up and threw something at him. Dipper caught the object and saw it was another pistol. It looked like his normal gun. Dipper looked confused until Tambry pressed a button on it and it suddenly became a small square.

"Its an improved version of it. Not only does it do that, but it makes no noise at all and has an increased range. Though it takes a bit longer to reload than a normal one it carries more power." Tambry said. Dipper smirked at the weapon before putting it in his pocket. The two walked into an arena with the other trainees. Both took of their jackets and weapons and got into a stance.

Dipper made the first move and threw a left hook at Tambry. She caught it and threw him down. Jumping up he tried to kick at her legs. Taking most of the force Tambry used her other leg to kick it away. Dipper then grabbed her arm and got her into a hold. Tambry smirked and reversed the hold. Dipper tried pulling his arm until he pushed at Tambry and forced her to let go. Taking his chance he kicked her in the stomach only for his foot to meet her arms. Bouncing off he began think of new strategies to take her down only for her to strike him three times in the face, kick his legs, and pinning him to the ground.

"Damn it." Dipper said as he tried to ignore the pain. Tambry laughed and pulled him up.

"You've gotten better. I almost lost to that hold, but you forget I've been doing this for 5 years plus karate training 6 years ago." Tambry stated. Dipper kept forgetting that he imitated most of his moves and he normally fights with his baton. Tambry picked up his jacket and threw it at him. Dipper caught it before hearing a ring. Tambry answered it and left the training hall. After adjusting himself and applying some medical cream on his bruises Tambry sent him a text.

"Well kid, time to for daily mission briefing." Tambry's text said. Dipper sighed and ran to the main hall. On his way he bumped into Pacifica who had a bored look on her face. The two both fell on the floor and were sprawled there. Pacifica opened her eyes to yell at whoever knocked her down only to see Dipper's face inches near her own.

"I'm sorry I was just on my way to the main hall." Dipper said embarrassingly.

An important note is now that they've been settled in place for more than a week, bottled up emotions and awkwardness has been pounding the two vigilantes for a while. Dipper never really noticed Pacifica being so pretty to his eyes till now. Even when they were dating he only saw the tough rich girl bent on survival, but now Dipper started getting more distracted by her. Blonde hair, rich hazel eyes, and physically fit in all areas Dipper tried convincing himself it was just a phase. Pacifica felt the same way about Dipper. He's grown to be quite the looker and the fact that he was the only person she had contact didn't help. Soft brown hair, deep blue eyes, plus the fact he was a good few inches taller added more to him. Though it was more than looks that attracted them together. Both had stubborn personalities and each carried respect for each other's craft. Years of just the two of them taught them a lot about each other.

Pacifica used to be a little spoiled brat. Her parents, lifestyle, or even friends had nothing to do with her transformation. Growing up in place where every desire is available with a simple snap does a lot to a person. Her time off the radar was a pretty harsh way for her to realize reality as it really is. Unfair, cruel, and demanding. Dipper actually pushed her to learn how to fight, act smart, and survive. Dipper was a bit more down to earth, however that didn't stop him from acting like a child at times. Up until his 14 Dipper always resolved his problem by running or being too scared to act. They managed to be at each other's side for years and it was surprising how the never really noticed each other.

"Um, I have to go the Main Hall Pacifica." Dipper said as he picked himself up. Pacifica sensed his uneasiness and tried playing herself off.

"Well I was on my way there too. Let's just go." Pacifica said trying to hide her blush. Dipper tried burying his by looking down and walking faster. The two walked for several minutes before they appeared in front of the main hall's door. Opening it the two saw everyone was there. Wendy was sitting in a desk opening classified files with Robbie standing next to her looking down on info.

"Oh there you two are. I'm glad Tambry sent the message to you all. Well today's mission is simple. A simple raid for supplies. A low D-rank mission. And before you say anything we're doing this because we want you to lead several new recruits into battle. Unlike most newbies you have experience on the field, combat, and survival." Wendy said.

"And who will we commanding anyways Mentor?" Pacifica said with a smirk. Wendy returned the smirk and pointed behind them. Both turned around and saw 5 people before them. 2 guys and 3 girls. One of the guys was 5'6 with long blonde hair, the other was 6'2 with an emo haircut. Taking a look at the girls one had black hair with pigtails with a small stature, the second had red hair in a bun with a small scar on her cheek, and the final was a cheerful girl with sea green hair.

"Dude I didn't know this babe was going to lead us." One of them said. Dipper's eye moved weirdly for a second.

"They look like brats. I thought I would be part of Commander Robbie's team." The other said. Both felt like grabbing their guns and pointing it at the idiot.

"That guy looks cute." The one with a bun said. For some reason Pacifica felt like punching her.

Dipper decided to get straight to business,"Shut it. Now tell us your names." Dipper said.

"Oh right. I'm Antonio Mercy sir. I've joined to bring peace to this world."

"Sarah Blouse. This is an honor."

"Aaron Blouse. Big Brother to this little scamp." Sarah just punched him in the shoulder when he said that.

"Megan Reiner. Pleasure."

"Annie Miller. An honor sir." They all saluted.

Wendy gave them the order to stand down and have them be ready for the mission. Sighing she got pulled out another cigarette.

"Those will kill you someday. You know that right." Dipper said.

"No they won't. Gideon didn't want to die by lung cancer, so he made these healthy cigarettes that in fact improve your health. Anyways before we brief you on the mission lets talk about the cadets." Wendy replied. Soon several files appeared before them.

"Let's start with the siblings Aaron and Sarah. Both are precise shooters. Melee combat is average, but they have something special. Like you and Mabel they share a bond and can do impressive feats with no communication. I have no doubt in my mind they will be useful. Next we have Antonio Mercy, a pure blooded fighter since he got here. Skilled in almost anything except teamwork he could be considered a prodigy. Although with all his great skills he's a bit arrogant. Antonio may challenge your leadership I suggest you keep everything in line with him. Third is Megan Reiner. Quiet and courageous an odd mixture if you ask me. Megan is the one of the only few here of the new recruits that has experienced the horrors of Gideon's palace." Robbie said as he pulled up the picture.

Dipper and Pacifica looked at the picture and saw a monster destroying a small village.

"It's terrible right. You of all people know of the creatures in Gravity Falls. He managed to control these guys badly, but this is where the last one comes in. Annie Miller a cheerful girl with a certain allure to the creatures. No matter what she does they stay still and almost obey her. Gideon has noticed her potential and tried to claim her. Luckily through the sacrifices of several squads we managed to reach her before us." Wendy said easily seen to be distraught about the lose of lives to claim one girl.

"Well anyways to today's mission. We're going to drop you off near the docks of lake. Since a canal has made access to ocean we can expect big cargo. You'll infiltrate this red ship here. Word has it contains the newest weapons and medical supplies. You weren't here, but our last attack on Gideon resulted in massive casualties on both sides. We're still licking our wounds because of this. So find the ship, collect as many weapons and medical supplies as you can, and get out. That's all." Robbie said rubbing his temples. Dipper and Pacifica nodded and prepared for a mission. They went outside and gained the cadets attention.

Flying through the air Dipper was helping Sarah pull up her gear. Pacifica was helping the pilot with air control.

"Seriously Sarah come on." Dipper said as he gave her a pistol.

"I'm sorry I didn't know we had a mission today." Sarah said while angrily blushing with embarrassment at Dipper tightening her holsters. Dipper didn't notice and just worked at his regular pace. Aaron was playing rock, paper, scissors with Antonio, while Annie and Megan were calming themselves down.

"There now fix your bun." Dipper finally finished Sarah's gear and sat down for a moment. Sarah noticed and quickly fixed it. Pacifica came by and sat next to him.

"Alright I think we should go over the plan." Pacifica said. Dipper nodded, but as they began planning everything started to go grey. Dipper noticed and pulled out his gun. But when a certain high pitched laughter began ringing in his ears, Dipper felt the pit in his stomach grow as he knew who was behind him. Behind him a black portal opened and everyone's favorite triangle appears.

"Well, well, well Pine Tree its been five years. How's it going?" Bill asked. Dipper quickly swung his gun in front of Bill.

"Wow Pine Tree I didn't know you were packing heat. I gotta say you grew up a little. I'm sorry I know this is weird, but what's with the small trench coat I mean its better than that stupid vest you wore-" Bill rambled.

"What do you want Bill?!" Dipper said pointing his gun in his face. Bill glanced at the weapon before turning it a flower.

"Pointing a mortal weapon at me is useless you know. Anyways the reason I'm here is, wait let me change my appearance I want to talk to you human to human." Bill continued. Soon he grew limbs, a head, and clothes. Soon he was a beautiful woman with yellow and blue dress which hung perfectly with her figure and piecing sea blue eyes. Her top hat and cane appeared and she walked up to him.

"The good thing about being a demon I can be anybody I want. Shape, appearance, form mean nothing to me within this reality." Bell said. Dipper eyes twitched at the dream demon's antics. Twirling her cane Bell walked in front of Dipper, admiring her new form.

"I gotta say this is a nice body. Alright back to business I'm here to make a deal." Bell said appearing behind Dipper.

Dipper gave a small yelp of surprise before kicking Bell. The foot and leg went straight through Bell and gave her a chance to swing her cane. Pulling out his baton it made the air vibrate when the weapons collided. Bell grabbed his arm and threw him across the mindscape. Slamming against the wall Dipper slid down. Bell held out her hand and shot several blue chains. The chains went into the ground only to appear around Dipper and chaining him down. Dipper felt the chains burn something deep within him. Bell walked over to him and lifted his chin with her finger.

"Now listen. I've got plans and I don't want to deal with what you humans call bullshit. My deal is very simple. Access to all the secrets of Gravity Falls for limited control of your body." Bell said pushing her face closer towards Dipper.

"Hell no! I've lost interest in the mysterious the second you and Gideon took my sister and my home!" Dipper angrily replied. Bell gave him a cheshire smile before kicking him across the face. Dipper was stunned until a flurry of kicks bashed his head. Coughing out some blood Bell took pity and healed him. Dipper was about to yell at Bell until she placed her sky blue boot on top of his head.

"I remember when pain was hilarious, but delivering this pain is even greater. No wonder you guys enjoy fighting. Now I wonder about that statement of you losing interest. You knew I was after the journals and decided to replicate with your own." Bell said as a blue flame revealed a smaller red journal filled with Dipper's writing and copied pictures of the creatures and secrets of journal 3.

"Seems like someone was busy doing some writing. Now I offer my deal again: Allow me to have limited control over you and gain access to the secrets of Gravity Falls. I warn you I have a contract with Gideon and if he realizes you're still alive let's just say he's very determined. He's already got a video of you killing one of his enforcers and interogatting the weak guard. Btw he's dead now." Bell said. Dipper shifted uncomfortably for a second considering his deal.

"And what exactly will you do with my body if I give it to you?" Dipper asked before being poked in the head. Bell moved behind a wall only to appear on the roof.

"Plans kid. I've got my own agenda with the end of the world and with Gideon's ears being so deaf I need to find a better way to tell him my message. So what do you say? Deal?" Bell said holding out her hand with blue fire. Dipper looked down and found himself free from the chains. Looking up he raised his hands only to slap it out of his way.

"Sorry, but my body my rules!" Dipper automatically said. Bell turned red at the answer, but then she calmed down and gave Dipper a smug smirk. Grabbing his face she put her forehead against his for a few seconds

"Correct answer." She shifted to him and gave him a deep kiss. Dipper was shocked for a while and began melting into it until she stopped. Bell sees him like this and kisses him again. For a moment Dipper looked down and saw just a human girl until he remembered it was Bill. Bell stopped moved her hands up to his collar and held it close. Dipper's mind was currently going a hundred miles per hour.

"I gotta give it to ya kid you got guts and you learned your lesson from last time. Now that the test is done I gotta go. I hope you succeed." Bell said before opening a portal. She walked in and before it closed she poked her head out.

"Wait test? And why did you kiss me?!"

"Just trying to see if your the same cute, naive kid I used to know. And don't get the wrong idea kid, I just wished you some good luck. By the way don't feel bothered. I have no gender so its all good." Bell said before closing the portal and cutting the connection from her to Dipper. Dipper didn't say a word until color began coming back. Dipper shook his head and wiped his mouth, trying to forget what just happened

"Goddamnit Bill."


	4. Chapter 3: Remembering the Past

Gideon was furiously pacing back and forth as his thoughts began going wild. Bill disappeared and was going to figure out the identity of that unknown stranger. For some reason he was bothered by it. Flashes of the past came to his mind and he began remember his successful conquest of Gravity Falls.

Flashback

"Come with me my peach dumpling." Gideon said as he held out his hand. Mabel was facing his robot alone, no Stan, Wendy, Soos, and especially no Dipper was with her. Mabel's hand slowly reached forward and slapped his hand away.

"No! You destroyed everything." She said with tears going down her rosy cheeks.

Gideon sighed and pulled out a charm. Green light began leaking out the charm and began flowing through Mabel's head. The eyes chocolate brown color faded and soon was replaced with a pale green hue.

"I'm sorry darling, but this charm will unleash your true feelings. Tell me again, who's the love of your life?" Gideon asked.

Mabel's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Gideon whistled as he knew that she was resisting with all her might, but he poured more energy into charm and the color of her eyes became a pure green tint. Slowly small, chopped up words began forming.

"Y-y-y-y...ou." She said. He raised his hand and she slowly rose. Mabel went up to him and kissed his cheek.

Gideon smiled in satisfaction until he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Pacifica and Dipper running towards them. His smile easily went up as he saw them trying to reach Mabel.

"Why hello Dipper. Oh and Pacifica it's nice to see you as well. Tell me how's the family." He sneered.

The pleasure grew as he saw Dipper's livid face and him charging straight towards him. Dipper pulled out a small retractable police baton and swung at him. However golden yellow light sparked between them when the weapon was an inch away from his face.

Dipper was sent flying straight to Pacifica and the two landed several yards away.

"Why Dipper that wasn't very nice. It's rude to strike at your brother in law and with a dangerous weapon no less. I mean if you got here a few minutes earlier than you would've heard you sister accepting my proposal." Gideon smirked.

The child psychic reached over and cupped his enemy's twin sister face and gave her a big kiss on the lips. He glanced over at Dipper running towards them again. Holding out his hand the charm necklace slowly began glowing. Pieces of metal floated up and binded Dipper down. Pacifica ran towards him only for the metal to trap her.

"You monster! Enslaving everyone to your will! And through the numerous lies of how you were helping everyone." Pacifica said. Gideon dropped his shield and went over to Pacifica and slapped her face.

"Pacifica!" Dipper said. Gideon had a roll of tape levitate next to Dipper and taped his mouth shut.

He focused his attention at the Northwest and grabbed her throat. Mabel twitched slightly and tried moving closer to them. Gideon saw that and made Mabel move back.

"Lies. You're one to talk. The smell of a liar reeks more from the Northwest. A shoveling town moron granted the fame and throughout the ages lied to everyone. You know I hoped that lumberjack would kill at least one of you, but I guess even I can't predict everything. But I know what will happen to you." Gideon said with a sly smirk. He lifted his hand and both Pacifica and Dipper floated towards him. He grabbed a remote and a 15 meter Gideon Bot appeared before them.

"Now by the order of Emperor Gideon Charles Gleeful I find you guilty of attempted assassination. The sentence is death by Obliteration. Now Gideon Bot: OBLITERATE!" He said as he was about to press the button. However Mabel appeared before him and stopped him.

"Oh sweetie don't dirty your hands. Let me take care of this." Mabel said. These were one of the few times Gideon was surprised.

"But sweetie this is your brother and your friend. I don't believe that you can-" He was interrupted by the glare Mabel was giving him.

This could easily paralyze anyone and on Mabel it was downright scary. "It's time to show that your queen can match you in cruelty. Who cares about my stupid twin or her. He was getting in the way between us and I always hated Pacifica. Now let me show you the new Mabel." She said. Dipper and Pacifica were shocked by this and pleaded her to stop.

Mabel didn't care and twisted a few knobs on the control. "Now you two by the order of Mabel Gleeful you are to be executed. Gideon Bot destroy them! Erase their existence from the Earth!" She said. The Gideon Bot acknowledged the order and pulled out a massive cannon. It began glowing purple energy before launching a continuous ray of energy at them. Pacifica and Dipper's eyes widened and gave away a silent scream as the light consumed them.

"Don't give up! Put all your power in it!" Mabel screamed. Gideon felt a small twinge of fear and looked at Mabel and swore he saw her pupils became slits. The beam fades away and Gideon sees two figures standing before them.

'Impossible! How can they survive that?' Gideon thought. Dipper's hat and Pacifica's bangs covered their eyes as they stood hunched over.

Dipper coughed and Pacifica fell on one of her knees. They looked straight at them until Gideon saw their bodies slowly fade from existence. The only thing left behind was Dipper's vest, journal, and Pacifica's jacket.

End Flashback

That was a memory of his conquest he would like to forget. It was disturbing how Mabel was so willing to kill them and how she accepted it. However knowing the guilt would eat her alive, Gideon erased her memories of such an event and replaced it with him doing it. Next he bragged about to make sure no one thought Mabel did it. Sure he craved power, but he had a somewhat okay heart.

Deciding to go for a walk, Gideon walked through the garden and looked at his city. It was everything he wanted, but the feeling of emptiness and paranoia. If Gideon knew his history then he knew that dictators that forcefully take power never have a happy ending. In fact every New Years or now Transition Day he is relieved to survive another year. Fixing his black jacket, Gideon turned around only for the lights and color to muddle. A portal opened and soon came Bill in her female form.

"Well did you find out who that new perpetrator is?" Gideon asked. Bill sighed and pulled up a strap from her dress.

"Yeah I know who he is." Bill said. Gideon felt a reliving weight taken off his chest.

"Tell me. Who's this man and what does he plan to do?" Gideon demanded. Bill simply walked behind a wall and appeared above Gideon.

Gideon grew impatient with her and using his will forced her down. "Answer me!" He said.

"Oh my reality. You're hellbent on getting this guy. What bothers you about him? How he easily killed your guards, the way he looks, or a feeling that he could be who don't want it to be." Bill said as she poked him in the nose.

Gideon smacked her hand away. "Don't touch me. Now show me the face of this man." Bill chuckled and showed the memory of her kissing Gideon's target. Gideon got mad and grabbed her neck tie.

"What the hell is this?! You were suppose to show me who that man was. How dare you disobey me! You useless-" Gideon ranted until a finger gun was pointed right at him. Bill was red and black with a small ball of light.

"Choose your next words carefully kid. You forget I can easily kill you and take back all the power you grew for the past 5 years." Bill said. Gideon gulped and retracted his words.

Bill calmed down and pulled out a photo of the docks. Gideon saw a group of people stealing medical supplies and weapons. Taking a closer look he saw two people standing out.

A blonde girl with her hood down facing away from Gideon's view and his weird target next to her.

"Is that who I think it is?" Gideon said, his rage growing every second. Bill was too busy licking her lips to notice and wondering if she should do that human lip contact thing again.

Gideon was livid. "Bill get out of here! I have some old business to take care of!" Bill winked and disappeared. Gideon woke up on the floor and the guards were around him.

"Are you alright my lord?" The captain questioned.

"I'm fine! Prepare me a Gideon Bot. There's some business at the docks I need to personally take care of."

"Actually my lord, Fiddleford Mcgucket has successfully repaired your personal Gideon Bot from the last rebel attack. It awaits you at the dock." The captain said.

Gideon smiled and walked out. On his way to the dock he bumped into Mabel. "Oh I'm sorry my queen, but some urgent business awaits me at the dock. Expect my face on the news in a couple hours." He said smugly.

Mabel looked down, "Just like every other day." Gideon brushed off the words and summoned Soos.

"Escort my Queen to her chamber and keep her company." Gideon said. Soos obediently nodded and walked with Mabel to her chambers. Mabel turned around him and saw that crazed look she hasn't seen in over 3 years. Soos walked with her and the two passed Stan's cell.

Mabel looked at Stan to see if he's moved at all, but still see's him holding Dipper's vest and tears silently sliding down his face. Mabel's emotions keep jumping whenever she sees that vest. She hates Gideon for murdering Dipper and wondered what happened to the rest of her friends. Stan looked outside and saw Mabel and Soos. The two waved at him and Stan gave a half hearted wave back. Gideon's kept him alive out of his love for her.

Soos pushed Mabel away from the glass since no one, not even she, can linger near Stan.

"Don't worry dude. I'm sure its something minor. Maybe if we're lucky we can go to the arcade." Soos said.

Mabel didn't say a word and lifted Soos's sleeve. On his arm was a long scar that looked fresh. She slid her finger down and Soos flinched as she did.

"I'm sorry Soos, but we can't. I can't let you be taken away like Candy and Grenda. You're one of the last people besides Wendy's army that has free will. It's one luxury I won't have for a long time." Mabel said. Soos nodded and the two arrived in her room. Mabel laid down and Soos went to picking up some of the clothes she left on the floor.

Before she did anything, Soos put up a holographic screen. She sat up to see the re-runs of Ducktective. A small smile creeped up from her normal frown and an oink could be heard. Soos was holding Waddles in his arms and Mabel held him. The two and pig watched TV for an hour, before Mabel was laughing. Soos smiled and was glad to see Mabel laugh. To him it was rare for her smile let alone laugh. A few hours later Soos left Mabel alone with her thoughts.

After Mabel lost everyone all she had left was Waddles and Soos. Most of the time she was treated as Gideon's wife. To everyone besides those who knew her, she was a pathetic woman that stole Gideon's heart and lives comfortable in a castle. But in her mind this was a prison that seemed even more dangerous than outside. It was a comfy prison that trapped you with false love and lies. Unknown to Gideon she gives back to others by giving them some of her wealth. It was her subtle rebellion against her damn husband, but the thing she wants is to join Wendy.

When Wendy stormed their palace Mabel was ecstatic to escape. The memory was still in clear detail

Flashback

"Mabel!" Wendy says as she hugged the girl. Mabel quickly returned the hug. Both girls were crying as they were finally reunited after so many years.

"You've changed Mabel. Oh where did that little 12 year old energy ball go?" Mabel laughed and got up.

"Alright let's move. With you under our belts we can stand a better chance beating Gideon once and for all and avenge Dipper and so many others." Wendy said. Mabel wiped her eyes and got up.

The pair ran out with Soos running with Robbie and Lee. "Alright we got what we came for now let's finish this!" Robbie said as he pulled out a grenade launcher.

Wendy stopped everyone and Robbie fired at the door. The door blew up and soon Wendy's forces flooded in. Mabel felt so happy and followed Wendy inside. Once she was in the room wendy had Gideon at gunpoint.

"My dumpling! How dare you try taking her away!" Gideon said. Wendy was angry and knocked Gideon on the floor. Mabel smiled as she watched Gideon get what was coming towards him. The beaten king fell on the floor with Wendy's hand on his throat.

"You're going to pay for everyone you killed! My family, the hundreds under your rule, and Dipper Pines!" Wendy said. Gideon smirked and quickly grabbed his bowtie. Wendy and all the other soldiers were suddenly levitating. He got up and spit some of his blood on Wendy's face. The windows suddenly broke as Gideon's personal enforcers arrived. With a flick of his hand everyone under his spell landed against the wall except for Wendy and Robbie.

"This is familiar sight. I remember holding someone...someone you know in this position. I stand right here and I say: Now by the order of Emperor Gideon Charles Gleeful I find you guilty of attempted assassination. It's funny because Dipper was in the same position before I killed him." Mabel's eyes widened as did Robbie and Wendy. The roof gained a gigantic hole in the roof as Gideon's personal robot entered the throne room. Gideon entered the mech and soon it came to life.

Mabel watched as the right arm transformed into the same cannon that she saw before. It began charging a large ball of purple energy. Instincts took over and soon Mabel was running to save Robbie and Wendy. Gideon launched his attack and before it could reach the two, Mabel appeared before it. Mabel didn't know what happened, but her on the floor with her body in the middle of a crater.

Afterwards she passed out and woke up in an infirmary with Gideon not mad, but happy? It was a confusing moment, but after a few minutes she realized that Wendy and Robbie were gone.

However Gideon gave a very brief explanation that they lived and only half of their fighting force was killed. This made Mabel go deeper into her depression as she was so close to escape.

End Flashback

Mabel sighed and pulled her sheets over her and Waddles. She looked around and saw Soos was long gone. The handyman was probably summoned to help some of the maintenance crew fix the A/C. The queen sighed and went to sleep. Unknown to her a woman in a gold dress was standing next to her stroking her hair.

"Oh Shooting Star sleep well. I wish you sweet dreams." Bill said before kissing her forehead and vanishing to the dark. Mabel slightly shifted in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Reveal

**Author's Note: Before We Start**

**Hey guys before we start I have to talk to you guys about something. First I know its been a month. but your chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it. Now we need to have a talk. If you haven't checked my profile you will notice that in about a month it'll be my first official year on . It's amazing that I've managed to create stories and entertain you all. Some of the reviews said that some stories are really good and that they have great potential. For that I'm grateful for you guys thinking that, but something also came with that.**

**Fatigue and lack of innovation. You see when I started I had so many ideas that would lead me to create my projects. Itachi's New Job was one of the first few stories that gained steam. I began working more and more uploading a chapter per day. It was great until I decided to work on other stuff. Then when I began writing this story as like one of my stories I never expect to complete. I thought this would be fun to write to pass the time while I work on crossovers. But I was freaking wrong with the people saying this was good. It warmed my heart especially during the time last year I was going through a family problem.**

**To hear people say it was good and to continue update inspired me to work harder. Then I became friends with other authors and a good reviewer. If you read Forever Love then you could see that I had some people to look up to. Many of these include Exotos135, TiPoLover, Pinkie the Mouse, and many more. With this community I've had the pleasure to see and talk to many people. There isn't a single person I've met that I never liked. Unfortunately I need to get to the bad part.**

**You see that I have spent my year constantly writing and I bet you can see the bad quality of it. This comes from rushing it and a tired heart. When I joined, I joined for fun, the thrill of getting my imagination and creative ideas out there. But now I have experienced the disadvantages of being a writer. The fun that came with this has faded with time. I very rarely feel the grateful relief when I upload a chapter. For me it feels more like an obligation...a job. And I hate that.**

**This is something that I believe many people have gone through before. If you do too much of something then you lose the things that made you enjoy it. That feeling still bothers me. A writer's fire will stay strong as long as the writer can continue. I'm still going to write and I will still write for those who enjoy what I do. However I wanted to tell you that after May I will be leaving the site for several weeks, maybe months. I need time to adjust and stretch my mind. If things work out I'll be back writing at the end of May even early June, but as far as I'm concerned April will be the last month I write. It saddens me to be away from this, from you. But I made the unwise decision to work over 3 to 5 stories that people like.**

**So I decided from this point forward I will be on the site to talk to anyone who wants to PM me. I am willing to talk to others and give or receive advice. Now to end on a positive note I hope you will like the new chapter. Have a ball and I'll see ya soon. Bye.  
**

Wendy was looking through several files when her door opened with a bang. She didn't show any sign of being surprised and looked at the door. Wendy saw Robbie taking deep breaths of air and trying to tell her something.

"Robert calm down. Remember last time you tried to talk while breathing. That memory will never leave my mind." She chuckled. Robbie rolled his eyes before standing up straight.

"We have a problem." He said.

"Yeah, my door is hanging by the hinges. I gotta say you've improved on breaking and entering, but you don't have to do that to my door." Wendy smirked.

Robbie gave her a glare and Wendy stopped joking around. He pulled out a disk and the hologram of Gideon's personal robot appeared. "It's fully functional. Gideon's most powerful robot is back on the field."

Wendy laughed. "That is a problem, but we have no one outside except for Dipper and Pacifica. Maybe he's taking it out for a spin. You know probably flaunt his success in everyone's face."

"No! It's heading for the docks and those guys are still there. I think Gideon knows." Robbie said. Wendy's eyes widened and she grabbed her jacket and a small cylinder.

"We're going. Contact Dipper and tell him what's going on. Have the transporter on." Wendy said as she contacted Tambry.

Robbie ran to her side and tried to stop her.

"Are you crazy?! That portal has barely passed testing. If you ride there then we have a high chance of you being ripped to shreds. And I don't think Dipper would like the cavalry to be fifteen sets of blood and guts. Take a ship!"

"Not fifteen, but me and my right hand woman. Tambry's coming too. If we took a ship we'd be noticed by the Gideon Bots on the way to the docks. I need you to stay here and warn Dipper and the others. We'll appear and help transport the team out of their. I lost him once I'm not losing him again plus I've let the Northwest girl grow on me so I can't let her down." Wendy said. Robbie grabbed her arm and was about to try and stop her.

The former goth then got a surprise when Wendy gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I know you're still skeptical about Dipper and Pacifica's return, but believe me I need to save them. I've been having dreams that when they return things will be over. We've lived in this hell for over 5 years and for once we can strike Gideon and not fail." She took a breath before continuing.

"I'm scared Robbie. Scared for what lies in store for the future. We all remember our last summer being us. I remember that being the most fun and adventurous summer I've had. It had romance, horror, action, and a sense of another world out there. But now things are different. We're different." Wendy said.

Robbie nodded and hugged Wendy. She returned the hug until a small cough was heard. They turned around and saw Tambry looking at them.

"Am I interrupting something?" She smirked. Even after their break-up Tambry always stood by their side and supported all their decisions. The two nodded their heads and Tambry shrugged and left the room. Wendy and Robbie looked at the doorway until they realized how close they were. They immediately let go of each other and looked away awkwardly.

Wendy coughed before reaching in her pocket.

"Should something ever happen to me"

"It won't."

"If something happens to me." She took a deep breath before passing on her charm off to him.

"You will lead the battles. Please accept my position till news of my return or demise reaches you." Wendy says.

Tears began to rise up Robbie's eyes as he reached out for the charm. His rough hands went hers and Wendy immediately walked passed him, trying to ignore his tears clearly flowing down his cheeks.

"Yes Ma'am!" He responded with a sob. Taking a moment to control himself he tapped his earpiece and called Lee.

"Start the portal. Set the destination for the docks."

Only static was heard for a second until Lee's voice cut the silence.

"Are you sure man? I know wendy told you to do this, but that's dangerous. Are we really sticking our neck out for the kid?"

"Yes! As of right now and her possibly last order is to save Pines and Northwest. Now activate that damn teleporter and patch me through to Dipper's earpiece!" He heard Lee yelp and could hear the unfamiliar hum of an experimental piece of science.

Robbie looked up and pondered on what to do next.

"Robbie I'm facing some interference. I'm fixing it, but I need five minutes at most." Lee said. Robbie's teeth clenched together tightly and he gave a short grunt as an answer. Lee sighed and began working on fixing the signal.

Dipper was looking through a crate when Pacifica came behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh hello my direction named friend. What do you want?" Dipper asked. Pacifica had a serious look on her face before it softened up.

"I'm just checkin up on what you were doing while we wait for transport. The girls are busy while the boys are playing rock, paper, scissors. It's not bad, but I wanted to see what you were doing."

Dipper didn't say anything, but gave a gentle smile. The mission took off without a hitch. Everyone guarding the place was incapacitated or dead. And after collecting the needed quantity the team decided to relax and wait for transport. Dipper decided to explore some of the gigantic crates nearby.

The Northwest walked over to him and looked down at what he's looking at. "So what's all these pieces of junk doing here?" She said. Her voice caused Dipper's eyes to snap away from her and to the treasure near him.

"I don't know actually. But these are very small pieces of scrap. They look old along with containing trace amounts of radioactive chemicals. Its safe to touch, but I'd treat them with care." Pacifica picked up a piece and took a closer look until she saw something on it that rocked her to the core.

"Dipper, does this say what I think it says?" Pacifica said with a shaky voice.

Dipper took the piece of scrap and looked to see some scrabble on it. Suddenly the world froze over as Dipper read the scrabble and couldn't believe his eyes.

PROPERTY OF THE MYSTERY SHACK

'W-what? How can this piece of metal belong to the Shack? I heard the Gideon destroyed the shack, burning everything to a crisp. But the shack was mostly made out of wood and I'm pretty sure we had no dangerous radiation around us.' Dipper thought.

Pacifica rummaged through the box on to find a recording in a small silver frame.

She read the following:

To Lord Gideon or to whom it may concern, These past few years our team of specialist have been tasked with finding the lost pieces of the PORTAL. Details include that they once belonged to a man by the name of Stanford Pines aka the Gray Fox of Gravity Falls. Our team of experts must give respect to the Fox as it would normally take a few months to find the pieces he had hidden throughout the world. After following several leads include ones that take place at Glass Shard Beach, the capital of Cuba, Piedmont, and finally Gravity falls.

Luckily with the combined efforts of Stanford's forced cooperation and funding for Lord Gideon himself we were able to retrieve most if not all the pieces to complete the PORTAL. However I must report the strange findings of the pieces. Each one we found contained a high dosage of not just nuclear energy, but an unknown clean alternative that matches no element known to man. This is most strange, but I believe our esteemed ruler knows what he is doing. End message.

The two looked down at the pieces of metal before imagining what things Gideon has planned for it.

"Dipper. We have to take this with us." Pacifica said.

"Agreed. But I'm really torn right now." Dipper said with anger and sadness rising through his voice.

Pacifica noticed this and went over to him. "About what?" She asked. Dipper's hands went between the two of them as Dipper took an angry sigh.

"About Stan! This report calls him the Gray Fox and I remember years ago when he told me that he wasn't aware of any mind blowing secrets. That time in Gravity Falls I spent looking for the biggest mystery, but it turns out the greatest mystery to Gravity Falls was in fact near me this entire damn time!" He punched the metal wall and a trickle of blood rode down the wall.

"Pacifica I trusted that man with my life, but it seems that he was keeping a powerful weapon underneath that smug look of his. What else has he kept from me, from us! The old bastard is suffering and I want to help him, however that feeling of being lied too is just sickening." Dipper took a deep breath and removed his hand from the metal wall which had a small dent where his fist used to be.

He clutched his hand until he felt the Northwest's soft yet strong hand grip his own.

"Quit whining. It's no use to us right now." Those words struck a nerve in Dipper and he yanked his hand away.

"Oh no I'll complain about this. Because from the text it says that portal is a powerful thing that used to belong to my Grunkle and lord knows what he wanted. I suspect power. I mean he lied to me, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and many others!"

Suddenly Dipper was on the floor with his cheek in pain and Pacifica standing above him with an irritated look on his face. She pulled Dipper up and slammed him against the wall.

"Okay listen Pines and listen well. Quit your stupid bitching! You only listen to the facts and never to your own heart. Dipper this is your family member and unlike mine your's seems redeemable with the way he's been treating you. Me, I've been treated like an animal with my parents constantly monitoring what I do. You have established trust and whenever I saw your Grunkle I could easily see that he loved his family as much as money. And that's alot considering Stan is a one of the greediest people I've ever met." She said.

Dipper looked down in embarrassment and felt blood flow down his knuckles. He raised his hand and moved Pacifica's out of the way to hug her. The blond woman froze the second it happened.

"Thanks for the speech. You're right. It's just shocking to hear that Stan had this weapon with him. Anyways we should leave, I'm pretty sure we gotta go." A slow sigh was heard from him and he let go of Pacifica.

Pacifica felt her face grow hot, but grabbed several pieces of the metal and packed them away. Once she had most of the parts, the girl left with Dipper wrapping his hand. Suddenly a loud screeching noise was heard outside and the two ran out.

When they arrived outside they found Wendy and Tambry. Annie, Sarah, Antonio, Aaron, and Megan holed up with the supplies as Tambry forced them together.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"Gideon's coming DipStick. Didn't Robbie tell you?" She said.

Dipper nodded his head and Wendy smacked her head like she would when she was wrong.

"Damn it that's right! Gideon's personal trash can jams any unknown signals that it's not connected to. Listen Gideon's on his way here. We gotta go. Quick get next to me." Dipper and Pacifica's eyes widened and quickly went next to Wendy.

She nodded at Tambry and a bright light began to glow around Tambry and the others. After the light consumed them a loud crack of sound erupted and the group with Tambry disappeared.

Wendy had the cylinder opened and the light began to glow. Wendy let it go and it began floating between the three of them. A low humming sound began filling the air. Dipper, Wendy, and Pacifica closed their eyes waiting for the light until the loud sharp sound of a bullet broke the humming noise.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF LORD GIDEON CHARLES GLEEFUL!" A voice yelled. The trio broke apart and saw a large abundant of soldiers looking down on them. Dipper pulled a clothed mask over his mouth and Pacifica pulled her hood over her head. Wendy quickly grabbed the remains of the teleporter and gave a death glare to them. One of the soldiers dressed in battle armor, a red mask, and a black trench coat stepped forward, chuckling.

Dipper pulled out his pistol as did Pacifica. Wendy had a small growl rumble within her throat before stepping forward.

"Well if it isn't my traitorous brother." She said.

"Sister." The man said as he removed the mask. Even at night and raining Dipper could see the familiar copper red hair between the two.

"You have the nerve to show your face after what you did to dad!"

"Sister quiet please. Father disobeyed Gideon's rules. I simply followed orders." He responded.

Wendy pulled out a small knife that began to glow emerald green. "You killed him along with executing many others. Tyler, Susan, our other fucking brothers! You murdered them without a second thought to the orders of child! You know I'm glad the gang and the Pines family were my surrogate family, because if it was only you and me I would rather put a bullet in my head than to related to you."

The man wagged his finger in front of them before jumping down and walking towards them. "Poor sister. It seems that Stan Pine's influence still wields you like a puppet. I mean you know that he was the one that held all three of those accursed journals. Lord Gideon has saved all of Gravity Falls from his tyrannical reign."

Dipper's eye and hand twitched as he heard him insult Stan. Even though he wasn't at the best of moods with Stan, he couldn't stand to hear someone call him the villain. He dashed forward, put away his gun, took out his baton, and swung. Wendy and Pacifica tried to stop him, but the younger twin of the Pines family ignored the message. The two went to follow him, but the soldiers jumped in front of them and blocked their path.

Pacifica scoffed at them and pulled out her taser stick. Wendy stood next to her as they line of men charged.

Dipper's weapon was about to meet its target until something happened. The brother of Wendy lifted up his arm and blocked it. Pushing Dipper back he drew his own weapon which was a 3 foot single edged sword. It shined a blue light and its hilt had the Corduroy name on it.

"I guess I'll start with you. Lord Gideon has been delayed by some other rebels. And I believe you are the man my master is looking for. Be a good subject and surrender." He said. Dipper's eyes gave him a sharp stabbing feeling of anger. The brother smirked and lunged at Dipper. Sparks flew between them as it did again and again. When the met in the air again Dipper felt his opponent push against him and felt the weight strain Dipper's arm. Before he could push back a foot made contact with his gut and Dipper was sent rolling into crate leaving a big dent in it.

Blood spurted from his mouth and before he could breath a fist buried itself deep into his cheek. Dipper swore he heard something crack as he caught himself. Preparing himself Dipper dodged another jab and saw it break through the 10 millimeter thick wall. Taking advantage of it Dipper launched a right uppercut and caught the brother off guard. But Dipper felt his hand throbbing as he sent his enemy reeling back. It felt like punching a steel wall and heard laughing.

"Ooh it looks like we have a fighter here. It's not everyday someone can withstand a single punch from me, dodge the other one, and hit me back. Even my sister has a problem with that." He didn't continue as Dipper shot him three times in the chest. Before he could catch himself, the teen pinned him to the ground and began beating down the man.

He gave no reaction, but his nose and lip began to bleed. Dipper stopped after a minute to catch his breath. Before he could continue Dipper felt his body fly high into the air and into the concrete as the brother pushed him off and pulled out his sword. Dipper strained to sit up as he saw his opponent walking closer to him.

"But I have my orders. I will beat you within an inch of your life and deliver you to Lord Gideon." However he was again interrupted when a gunshot hit his hand and a green dagger barely scratched his face. He looked to see Wendy and Pacifica defending Dipper's battered state. Wendy reached into her pocket and tossed a second cylinder to the blonde.

"Listen Pacifica. Get Dipper, take the teleporter, go find Robbie." Wendy said. She took a look to the sky and saw several missiles pass over them.

Pacifica held up Dipper as the teen was barely able to stand. "But what about you? You seriously can't be considering-" She stopped when Wendy held up her hand in silence.

"Pacifica I'm the only one that can fight him. Right now I need you to leave. Is that clear?!" She said. Pacifica opened her mouth before closing it and nodding.

"THEN GO!" Wendy ordered. Pacifica nodded and began walking away with Dipper leaning against her.

Wendy sadly smiled as she watched the pair go. Then she looked back at her brother who's hand fully healed along with most of the wounds he received tonight.

"So sister you wish to die. You know you only had to ask!" He screamed as an invisible force pushed Wendy back several meters along with pieces of concrete to rise into the air.

She held her knife closer to herself and prepared for the greatest fight of her life. Wendy swallowed anything resembling fear and gave him a cocky smirk.

"Are you here to scream like a child or are you here to fight? It's time to finish what should've happened at the Multi-Bear's cave." She said. The knife began glowing until it grew into a full 3 foot double edged sword with the hilt covering her knuckles.

Her brother smirked and got into position with his sword glowing a dark blue green. The two felt time slow down before charging at each other. Wendy raised her blade above her head and swung down and her brother swung upward. White light erupted between them and the ground ruptured.

Pacifica began to breath faster as she worried about getting caught. Dipper's moans of pain always invaded her ears and she just wanted to stop and look at him. She grit her teeth and began to press buttons on the teleporter.

"Come on you piece of junk work!" Pacifica growled angrily as she pushed every button. Tears of desperation began flowing down her cheeks and began to mix with the rain. She continued to push buttons until she felt something weird. A weird high pitched laughter entered her ears and soon the rain stopped in its tracks. Whatever colors she could see began turning into a smudge of grey.

Images of her surroundings began to shift weirdly until it seemed like it was part of some weird art. The laughter grew before a small portal opened. Out came a grown woman in a gold suit. Pacifica stood in shock as she never saw this. The golden woman didn't say anything until she saw Dipper.

"Ah man. Pine Tree, you got messed up." She said.

"Shut up Bill." Dipper mumbled. Pacifica looked confused at him until a cane tapped the underside of her chin.

"Well Llama I'll saw I've been dying to meet you. And as a greetings gift here is a screaming kitten." Suddenly the head of cat appeared screaming before its eyes fell out of its head and it flipped the skin off. Bill laughed at Pacifica's reaction and poofed the head away.

"Nah, nah I kid. I'm here for a different reason. I'm here for a deal." Azure flames came to life around them before flying between Pacifica and Bill. Dipper lifted his head to see a glowing piece of paper.

Pacifica felt weird as the woman appeared behind her and recreated the Northwest Manor. She looked around and saw sea blue gloves around her arms and the most beautiful dress she's seen in years. Then she heard a familiar cough to see Dipper, not wounded, but in fact standing tall.

Then the sound of trumpets was heard and the doors of the mansion opened to the same woman. "Ah that's better. I tell ya after living in that palace with that weird psycho I love a more mundane setting. Now onto business." Bill, Dipper, and Pacifica suddenly appeared in the Dining Hall. Pacifica found herself facing Bill who had her arms crossed and a very cocky, but determined face.

"So let's get things under way. I'm Bill Cipher. Dream Demon, Master Dealer, and one damn pretty lady. And you don't have to worry about introducing yourself. I know all about you even your secrets. Like you're not a natural blonde, a Llama was your secret favorite animal, and...nah I won't tell you. That last secret will be my own." She said and saw Pacifica's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. He's not here to listen. I mean Pine Tree can't really listen. I mean right now I'm holding him in suspended animation so that's that." Bill said before waving her hand and making Dipper's body disappear. Pacifica barely said a word and smacked her forehead.

"Ah yeah that's right. The deal. Jeez normally I'm always straight to the point, but I guess not. Alright I came here to strike a deal with you. Apparently you're suffering technical difficulties." The device appeared in a blue bubble of energy.

With a wave of her hand the machine picked itself apart and soon every individual piece to the smallest screws stood out.

With another wave of her hand the air ripped open like a piece of paper and showed her a massive robot running at massive speeds. Taking a closer look Pacifica saw the familiar white haired devil. The sight of him made her blood boil to no end. Bill sensed her anger and closed the rip.

"Now that robot is responsible for your disfunction. Glasses designed that robot personally to combat what your motley crew calls weapons. Granted I planted the idea in his head." Bill said.

The Northwest slammed her hands on the table and it shook underneath her strength. "So you're the one who's been working with Gideon! Why are you helping me? Shouldn't you go help your master?" Pacifica said.

Bill's chuckle echoed throughout the room until it became a fully fledged laugh. Pacifica shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Bill continued to laugh for a good while. Finally the dream demon stopped and her azure eyes were replaced with ember red.

"Don't assume that little troll controls me. As of right now I'm under a very loose partnership with him. I give him information, but I'm also free to talk to whoever I want. That kid never learned to read the fine print in the deal." Bill pointed out.

The two ladies sat still for a second until Pacifica looked at the machine. "So I'm guessing that you're offering our machine to work for something in return."

Bill smiled and put the teleportation device together. "Smart girl. You know that nothing comes for free. Look I just need a little puppet." Pacifica's confusion rose and she crossed her arms.

"Dipper told me that someone said the same thing to him. Only it possessed his body. I'm taking another guess saying you're the one who tricked him." Bells and air horns went off as Bill began floating with a congratulations sign.

"Congradulations! You just earned the obvious answer prize." The party decorations disappeared and she sat down.

"Honestly I'm insulted he never mentioned my name. I mean I felt there was spark between us when we ." Bill said.

"What?" Pacifica felt a weird feeling.

Bill sensed her curiosity and decided for her answer. "Anyways do we have a deal?" Pacifica looked uncertainly at the demon before reaching her hands out. Then Pacifica pulled back her hand just before the fingers touched the flames.

"No. If Dipper taught me anything its not to trust anyone, but those you know inside and out. Sorry Bill, but no thank you."

Bill's eye returned to their fiery red state before she smiled like a proud and arrogant human. She pressed her index fingers against Pacifica's chest. Soon she felt the manor crumble around her and the dress fall off. The only daughter of the Northwest Family felt her rain-soaked clothes returned and Dipper's hanging body.

"Fine. I guess even when he's not here Pine Tree stops me. Tell him I said hi." Bill said before grabbing Dipper's shoulders and made him lean against her.

"Oh and here's what I went about the spark." Pacifica looked confused until she saw Bill pressed her lips against his.

Pacifica felt anger rise and walked closer to Bill. However Dipper began glowing and the wounds he received made his bones seal together and steam rise from his cuts. Bill pulled back with a blue string of energy between them.

"Oh boy. You are missing out this delicious soul, I mean boy Llama. I'm serious. Also for all your hard work I'll give you the prize of having a freshly steamed deal ready. Just summon the ancient words and I'll come to hear what you want. Anyways Reality is an Illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold bye!" Bill said before disappearing with a crack of sound. Pacifica shielded herself by putting her arm up as rain drops pelted everything when she left.

She soon felt the rainfall pour again and she looked at Dipper who was standing even though he was unconscious. Pacifica felt the urge to slap him, but ignored it when the dock soon elevated. Pacifica and Dipper fell down on the floor and Pacifica grabbed Dipper. Dipper moaned gently and slowly stirred.

"Uh my head. Pacifica where are we? Where's Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"We're at the docks Pines and for Wendy. She's staying behind to deal with her brother." Pacifica said before climbing up a crate and running. Dipper shook his head and quickly followed.

"What!" Flashes of painful memories from his fight flooded his mind. Dipper quickly caught up with Pacifica who had was wiping the rain off.

"You can't be serious! We have to go back." Dipper shouted over the rain.

Pacifica took out the gadget and tossed to him. "Look once we leave the docks we activate that gadget and teleport to the base. I'm believe Robbie, Tambry, or one of your older friends will be waiting for us. Now let's go!"

Dipper quickly got in front of her and blocked her path.

"Tell me you're joking! Do you really expect us to run away and leave her behind?"

"I'm not. And what's so different right now? Before we came here we were always running. You told me when we escaped Gravity Falls that we gotta keep moving. And if someone offers us the chance to run we take it." Pacifica retorted.

The two teens stared down at each other and Dipper clenched his fists. "But this is different! We finally have the support to make a stand against Gideon and his forces. Our future will return to us. And it could be like it was 5 years ago! Pacifica if we want to change things we need to never abandon our teammates!"

The Northwest scoffed at his attempt. "Yeah. Those are thoughts of a child. Listen over the years together we faced the world as it was. Cruel, demanding, and never letting up. Wendy chose to stay behind and I intend to let her sacrifice not go in vain. So yes Dipper intend to leave Wendy's well being into her own hands. If she escapes, she escapes. If she gets captured, she gets captured. If she dies, she dies."

Two hands grabbed her collar and slammed her against the wall. His face moved dangerously close to her own. "Wendy is one of my best friends. If we won't save her then I'll save her on my OWN." Dipper let go of Pacifica's collar and let her fall on her butt.

"On your own! Did Wendy's brother knock out your brain? If you go there alone then you'll die! You won't be able to stop Gideon. And you wouldn't be able to rescue your sister, Stan, or Soos. Look I get it, but as of right now you can't do anything!"

The girl grabbed Dipper and turned him only to see his red eyes. With her hand underneath his chin she can feel the warm tears flowing down.

"And that's why I prepared myself. Stan said he pushed to learn, so when the world pushed me I would be able to push back. But it still looks like that even after all this, the world is not only pushing me, but pushing me down and spitting at my half-ass attempt to get up! No matter what it seems everything is determined to stop me from saving my family!" Dipper screamed.

Silence befell between the two of them and only thunder broke the tension. Dipper put his sleeve against his eyes only for it to be held back.

"Please stop. I get it, but I'm asking you to think with your head. Besides you saved me from Gideon, what's to say that you won't everyone else. We determine what comes next, but if we do it prematurely then it won't work like everything else. Do you understand?" She said.

Dipper took a deep breath and nodded. Pacifica nodded back until she saw Dipper lean in closer. The pep talk came straight from her heart and right now it was calling for her again.

Pacifica leaned in as well and wrapped her arms around Dipper. He did the same thing, until a blinding light was on top of them.

"What?" They both said.

"Ah well isn't this sweet. Last time I saw you two were begrudged allies, but I see times do change everyone. However time hasn't changed your idiocy. Now then let's see where do I begin?" Gideon's voice echoed. Dipper and Pacifica separated to see a massive robot staring down on them with Gideon on top of his head.

The young king leapt down and landed in front of the two. With a fist around his bowtie Dipper and Pacifica felt the tight grasp of the amulet.

"Oh yes let's start with how you live and then to how you DIE." Gideon said evilly. Dipper struggled to move and Pacifica tried in vain to reach for her weapon as Gideon moved closer to them with his dagger ready to spill precious blood.


End file.
